With my little eye
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and forty-one: SYLVESTERS #2 Brittany worries what her mother will think when she finds out she's joined Glee Club.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"With my little eye"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sequel to "The Sylvesters"**

Brittany had left her Glee Club audition with a slight bounce in her step. She'd been hearing about it left and right lately. On one end, there would be Quinn and Santana. She would hear them talk about it, and she'd never really get what was the big deal. Then on the other side, there was her mother. There too she didn't quite understand what all the noise was about. Still, the overall impression she got was that Glee Club was bad.

So then when Quinn came to her about joining Glee, she was confused as to what she was supposed to join if they all seemed to have a distinct dislike for it?

Eventually though, they had convinced her to go through with the audition. She had worried what her mother would think at first, but then they had started to rehearse, and she'd forgotten all about her mother. She had fun with the two of them, doing this… if that was what Glee Club was going to be, she could see herself liking it, and became that much more confused as to why they were so against it.

The audition had gone very well as far as she could see, and when Mr. Schuester said they were in, she'd smiled over to Santana. After leaving both the Glee room and her friends, she had gone about and headed home.

She arrived first, as she did on most day. After changing, she usually got right into homework, knowing her mother preferred that she got it done early. But then her grandfather had called, and she had been unable to put off telling him about what she'd done that afternoon.

She was too busy telling him about Glee Club and auditioning, too focused into her story, to realize her mother would have come home, and heard her. That was made clear to her later, after she hung up and saw the mail had been picked up from the place where she'd left it… her mother was home. This went nowhere near connecting with the point where she might have picked up on her phone conversation with her grandfather. So she'd gone up to her room to start on homework.

The next morning, she had been called into 'Coach Sylvester's' office, along with Quinn and Santana. She wasn't sure what it was about; as with anything, she listened and tried to keep up. When Glee Club was brought up, she didn't blink one second, figuring she'd have heard it somewhere else. She was much more focused on the developing scheme.

Hearing that 'the three of them' were going to be her spies, she smiled with conspiracy in her eyes. She was curious for what it would mean. And the fact that it wasn't just about the four of them, that her coach… no, that her mother was trusting her with this, she did feel some pride… plus, she'd go to Glee Club again.

As she was dismissing them, she had asked Brittany to stay behind. She had looked to her friends, to her mother… Santana and Quinn said they'd see her in class, so she waved them goodbye as she sat down again and they left, closing the door.

When the door closed, it took all sounds with it. All they could hear came from outside the room. Brittany remained as she was, sitting, looking at her mother. Sue was sitting back in her chair, looking out the window that gave into the school hall.

Brittany made absolutely no attempts at disrupting this, knowing her mother enough to know better. Her grandfather would say that knowledge had played a great part in making her a generally quiet person… a patient one, too. Eventually though, her mother did turn to face her and talk to her.

"Just whose idea was this?" Before Brittany could ask 'this what?' she had elaborated. "Who wanted to join first, Quinn?" she supposed, from the conversation before. Brittany nodded. "So she asked you?" she took another guess, got another nod. She nodded back, resting into her chair. The thoughts that had been pushed back – in favour of rehearsing her audition – returned to Brittany as she looked to her mother.

"Are you mad?" She barely reacted.

"What makes you think I'd be mad?" she questioned. Brittany considered this quietly for a moment.

"I don't know…" she nodded, then sat forward much as she had when she'd previously presented the trio with her scheme. This time though, she stared in her daughter's eyes.

"I want to make something very clear with you, alright?"

"Yes," Brittany nodded, and Sue nodded back.

"Will Schuester, he's going to be very… convincing…" Brittany frowned. "What I mean is he's going to try and pull you in like the rest of his band of disciples. No matter what happens though, you remember where you belong, alright?" Once again, Brittany took a moment before answering.

"With the Cheerios…" she filled in. Her mother was the one to look at her in silence now, looking as though she was about to say something, but then decided against it. She sat back in her chair.

"Yes, that's right." There was silence for a moment more. "You can go now." Brittany got up to leave. "Brittany?" she called before she could open the door. She turned back.

"Yes?" she asked. She looked at her.

"Don't be late tonight? Your grandfather will be coming to dinner." That got a smile out of her daughter.

"Okay," she nodded before leaving.

She watched her disappear out of sight through the window, thinking and thinking how she would have wanted her to say that she belonged with her.

She knew she didn't often show how much it mattered to her that she keep her daughter's allegiance, but it did matter a whole lot. As different as they could be, this had managed to benefit them. In some respects it would ground Sue back in reality, in a world that was inviting in its simplicity.

Sometimes she wished things could be different, that she wasn't so as she was with her. But then it would make her stronger, she believed. That was what had finally swayed her in allowing Brittany to attend McKinley…

Now with her in Glee Club, one of her 'spies,' it just might be the thing to bring them closer, like… mother-daughter sabotage. It could only make sense to have her at her side this way. After all, somewhere in that mind of hers, she must have had the makings of a Sylvester. Sure, she had her… she called them 'quirks…' But she was still her daughter, her flesh and blood, so that had to count for something.

THE END


End file.
